


Double Winning

by FlirtyHale



Series: Bennguin Stuff [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Stanley Cup Champions, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: Victory.They'd done it.They'd won the Stanley cup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie and Tyler have been dating for four years and are out to the public okay enjoy.

The crowds screaming was deafening as the final buzzer went off.    
  
They were up by 1 at the start of the third period giving them the upper hand but didn't make them cocky or any less of a threat. Maybe comforting was the right word? That they were finally doing something right.   
  
Making the playoffs were a huge enough deal already, Jamie couldn't stop talking his head off the first night they clinched their spot. Tyler brushed his teeth in the sink well Jamie lent up against the door frame in a t-shirt and shorts ready for bed.   
  
"I didn't think it would happen. Honestly. We were behind at the start and I didn’t have hope we’d pull through.”

“Come on Jamie you had to have had some more faith in us than that” Tyler said putting toothpaste on his brush.

“Maybe? I don’t know but when those final seconds counted down and we’d done it we beat the sharks… I couldn’t believe it no way.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, the end part of his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth,

“I mean like yay us! We clinched a spot but that means twice the work, twice the practice. There are team out there better than us that we are going to face and it’s gonna get ugly.” 

  
Tyler looked up at him with and shrugged meaning ‘yeah of course’, with foamed toothpaste around his mouth. Jamie smiled.   
"And that means no injuries, no heavy party nights, and no picking fights like this team has to be a team."   
"Right" Tyler replied wiping his mouth with a towel. He shut the light off in the bathroom and padded into their bedroom.    
  
Jamie followed, arms crossed "This is nuts though, we actually have a chance here Ty. We-we could really prove them wrong once and for all"   
  
Tyler froze from where he was folding back the covers on the bed ready to tuck himself in. He looked up with an expression Jamie couldn't quiet put a finger on.   
  
"We will Bennie, we will but I'd really like to sleep and not think for a minute."   
"Right right. Sorry. I get all captain-y when shit like this happens."   
Tyler crawled into bed, laying back onto his mountain of pillows. "It's fine. It's endearing actually."   
"Shut up" Jamie teased, pushing at Tyler's arm as he too climbed into bed.   
"No really I mean it. Like you clearly give a shit so it's refreshing? Cause you actually want to do well."   
"us to do well" Jamie correct, barely under his breath. Winning the cup with Tyler at his side would mean the absolute world.    
"Exactly. But you- you and I both need sleep so stop thinking and relax we got a long journey ahead of us."   
"You're right. Sorry."   
"Stop apologizing!" Tyler half yelled with a laugh. "I love you but you drive me nuts, in a good way of course."   
Jamie rolled his eyes "right okay. Love you too ty."   
  
And then both their lamps went off with a click.

  
  
That- that was the conversation that was going through his mind. If anything was going through his mind right at this minute.  
  
He was part of the last play and still on the ice as the guys from the bench flooded over to him and the rest of the team. All shouting and yelling.  
  
Victory.  
They'd done it.  
They'd won the Stanley cup.  
  
It didn't really hit him till he saw Tyler because Tyler was the first person to really get into his face and scream "We did it! We won Bennie. Together we did it!"  
"I'm dreaming right" he had said back and Tyler just smiled widely.  
  
The crowd continued to roar as the guys celebrated on the ice. Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion. Champion hats were tossed onto their heads and photographers snapped photo after photo. The coaches and GM joined the team on the ice with more congratulations going around. And Jamie couldn't wrap his head around the idea that they'd actually done it. He just kept skating in circles, hugging each person that appeared in his view almost on autopilot. As if this were a regular occurrence.    
  
A carpet was laid out quickly and a table set up and before anything else could happen the cup was before them shiny and silver ready to be held up in the air.  
  
A few words were spoken by the announcer and then he heard his name be bellowed through the arena and then the team was pushing Jamie forward to go pick up the cup.  
  
It was surreal almost, like he'd dreamt of this day for so long and it was here. He glided forward and with careful hands was handed the cup.  
  
The crowd boomed as Captain Jamie Benn  glided forward and held the cup high above his head. Forcing to hold back tears because fuck was he happy. The happiest he's probably ever felt before. Minus the happiness he's felt with Tyler and shit-  
  
Tyler.  
  
Jamie looked back at all other guys standing in a messed up semi circle smiling at him but Tyler was the first person he saw who just had the biggest fucking grin on his face and Jamie's heart just swelled.  
  
They did this. The thing he's holding above his head right now is all because of Tyler and him and their crazy as fuck team mates. All of them they did this together.  
  
He skated back over to the group and handed the cup over to Sharpy, who in turn gave him a look and just proceeded to hold the cup and not move.  
  
Odd.  
  
Then Tyler skated forward and the rest of the team spread out backing away and Jamie glanced at all their faces and they knew, something was up.  
  
A man in a suit rushed out onto the ice and handed Tyler a microphone and Tyler didn't even meet Jamie's eyes once since he had skated forward.  
  
This was so weird.  
  
Jamie watched just as intensely as the crowd behind him seemed to have shut right up completely. Jamie laughed nervously to himself watching as Tyler took a deep breath and then got down on one knee.  
  
He held his hand up and in between two finger was a solid silver band.  
  
"Jamie Benn, will you marry me?" He said into the mic.  
  
Scratch having the cup in your hands as the happiest moment of his life. Having the cup AND being proposed too was the happiest moment was his life period.  
  
Everyone stared at him for his answer and all he could manage to get out of "duh, of course."  
  
Tyler just huffed out a deep breath of nerves and stood up. Gliding closer to Jamie to slip the metal band onto his finger.  
  
"Good day?" Tyler asked with a smirk.  
"God I love you" Jamie replied, his hands finding their way to Tyler hips to hold as he pulled him in and kissed him deeply.  
  
His brain was spinning when he pulled back and just enough to see Tyler eyes sparkling not quiet with tears. Jamie just grabbed his hand and held it tight giving him a look of hope and earnest love before they both looked over to watch Sharpy lift the cup above his head and get his applause.  
  
The cup was handed around and each guy took their turn. Finally it was handed off to Tyler and Jamie was disheartened that he had to let go of Tyler's hand but in the end watching him glide around with that cup in victory green was completely worth it.  
  
And Tyler came right back to him anyways.  
  
The ceremony was over and they headed back to the dressing room to change for interviews and the party. But Jamie couldn't focus and pulled Tyler into one of the empty offices just for a moment to give themselves a moment alone.  
  
"Holy fuck" was the first thing out of his mouth when he shut the door.  
"Were you surprised?" Tyler grinned.  
"Surprised doesn't even cover it" he said softly stepping forward into Tyler's space.  
"How did you even plan? Like we were guaranteed to win."  
  
"No you're right I just, I guess thought we would and only thought that?" He shrugged.  
Jamie couldn't shake the smile of his face even if he tried "I love you, I love you so much and I just want to say that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you honestly."  
"Well... ditto I guess that's why I asked."  
Jamie just cut him off with a kiss, a little heated and messy but full of every word that Jamie could not think of to say at the moment.  
"We- we should go celebrate Jamie." Tyler reminded before things went too far.  
"Right right. Later."  
"Later" Tyler agreed and they opened the door and returned to the locker room.  
  
A pop of champagne went off and Jamie's first reaction was to grab for Tyler's hand.  
  
"Cheers to the happy couple!" Multiple guys shouted and the damn right the happy couple they shall be.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) First fic written for these two  
> 2) Hope this was good-ish???  
> 3)???? 
> 
> Also come shout Bennguin headcanons at me over on [tumblr](http://cmc-97.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
